Recently, in view of environmental protection, development has been made on electrical devices controlled by inverter circuits to save energy and increase efficiency. In the automobile industry, hybrid electric vehicles (hereinafter, referred to as “HEVs”) powered by electric motors and an engine have been developed. Various techniques have increasingly been conceived to meet the requirements of global environmental concerns, energy saving, and efficiency improvement.
The electric motors used in such HEVs have operating voltages as high as several hundred volts. The electric motors thus use metallized film capacitors with electrical abilities to withstand high voltages and reduce losses. Furthermore, to meet the demands of maintenance free, the metallized film capacitors having a long life are used.
Metallized film capacitors are mainly classified into a metal foil electrode type and a metal deposition electrode type. In the metal foil electrode type, metal foils serve as electrodes. In the metal deposition electrode type, metal vapor-deposited on a dielectric film serves as electrodes. Metallized film capacitors of the metal deposition electrode type have electrodes with smaller dimensions compared to dimensions of electrodes in the metal foil capacitors, and are thus capable of reducing weight and size. The metal deposition electrode type also offers self-healing properties unique to metal deposition electrodes to reliably prevent insulation breakdown. The generally-called self-healing properties are properties in that a metal deposition electrode close to a defect is evaporated and dispersed to restore capacitor properties.
FIG. 7 is a cross-sectional view of one of such conventional metallized film capacitors. FIG. 8 shows plan views of a metallized film in the conventional metallized film capacitor. Aluminum is vapor-deposited on first surfaces of dielectric films 102a and 102b, such as polypropylene films, to form metal deposition electrodes 101a and 101b, respectively. However, metal deposition electrode 101a is not provided to insulation margin 103a at one end of dielectric film 102a. Likewise, metal deposition electrode 101b is not provided to insulation margin 103b at one end of dielectric film 102b. The other end of dielectric film 102a not having insulation margin 103a is connected to metal deposition electrode 101a and metallikon electrode 104a. The other end of dielectric film 102b not having insulation margin 103b is connected to metal deposition electrode 101b and metallikon electrode 104b. The above structure allows the electrodes to extend outward. Metallikon electrodes 104a and 104b are formed by zinc spraying.
Metal deposition electrode 101a is partly divided into a plurality of divided electrodes 106a separated by slits 105a. Divided electrodes 106a are provided from a substantial center of width W1 of an effective electrode part having capacitance toward insulation margin 103a. Metal deposition electrode 101b is partly divided into a plurality of divided electrodes 106b separated by slits 105b. Divided electrodes 106b are provided from the substantial center of width W1 of the effective electrode part having capacitance toward insulation margin 103b. Prior to forming metal deposition electrode 101a, an oil layer is previously formed at positions corresponding to slits 105a on dielectric film 102a, so that metal deposition electrode 101a is not formed on slits 105a. Prior to forming metal deposition electrode 101b, an oil layer is previously formed at positions corresponding to slits 105b on dielectric film 102b, so that metal deposition electrode 101b is not formed on slits 105b. 
Each of divided electrodes 106a is connected in parallel to main electrode 107a in metal deposition electrode 101a through fuse 108a. Each of divided electrodes 106b is connected in parallel to main electrode 107b in metal deposition electrode 101b through fuse 108b. Main electrode 107a is positioned close to metallikon electrode 104a and far from insulation margin 103a with respect to the substantial center of width W1 of the effective electrode part. Main electrode 107b is positioned close to metallikon electrode 104b and far from insulation margin 103b with respect to the substantial center of width W1 of the effective electrode part.
Metal deposition electrode 101a has thick low resistance 109a at the end in contact with metallikon electrode 104a. Metal deposition electrode 101b has thick low resistance 109b at the end in contact with metallikon electrode 104b. Low resistance 109a reduces connection resistance between metal deposition electrode 101a and metallikon electrode 104a. Low resistance 109b reduces connection resistance between metal deposition electrode 101b and metallikon electrode 104b. Low resistance 109a is formed by vapor deposition of, for example, aluminum or zinc only on the end of metal deposition electrode 101a after forming metal deposition electrode 101a. Low resistance 109b is formed by vapor deposition of, for example, aluminum or zinc only on the end of metal deposition electrode 101b after forming metal deposition electrode 101b. 
Note that known prior art documents related to the present invention are, for example, Patent Literatures 1 and 2 listed below.